This invention relates to a process and an apparatus for treating and disposing of solid pollutants contained in liquids and in particular for disposing of paint residues contained in water and/or solvents.
Solids of this type are found in waste disposal plants, in paint manufacturing plants and painting lines and in various type of laboratories. Such wastes generally contain heavy metals, compounds of heavy metals, halogenated hydrocarbons, cyclic and polycyclic hydrocarbons and other chemical compounds.
A known technique for disposing of such pollutants is to reduce the volume of the liquid containing the solid pollutants or evaporate such liquid completely. The vapors and gases which are thereby generated are cleaned while the solid residues are disposed of, in a packed, non-compacted or wrapped up condition, as toxic wastes at a dump site or are incinerated.